Jackal
Jackal is the final boss of the Venus system. It can be found on the mission Fossa. After defeating it and finishing the mission, you will recieve either a Rhino Helmet, Rhino Chassis, or Rhino Systems blueprint. Appearance and Abilities The Jackal is a massive four-legged mechanical beast with yellow-green armor plating. he is also shown in the trailer (2004) of Dark Sector under a completely different design, yet still heavily resembles Jackal. Upon entering, it will be waiting in the center of the room and the opening cinematic will begin once all players have gotten close to it. Mine Ospreys will spawn continuously from the four chutes on the walls of the room. Storage containers will fall occasionally from the roof, providing ammo and energy refills. Offensively, aside from heavy machine guns, the Jackal can launch a barrage of missiles, fire a 'wave' of sticky grenades that deals a very lethal damage upon blast, and stomps large shockwaves, if a player gets too close. The Jackal, like other bosses, has unique taunts. Here is a list of them: * "Trivial threat detected." * "Enemy analysis: Organic. Threat level: Impotent." * "Threat Level Upgraded. Classification: Pathetic." '' * ''"Prototype engagement test: Ready. Tenno destruction analytics: Recording." Stats 1Upon recovering from downed. Strategy In General The Jackal's main body is normally protected by a very heavy shield. Disabling any leg by shooting it will cause the Jackal to collapse, during which time its heavy shield is disabled. While there is a time limit before Jackal stands up after being knocked down, it will also stand once the damage surpasses the Jackal's 'damage tolerance'. Note that the Jackal will be invulnerable for a short while before its legs can be damaged again. Jackal has a massive amount of firepower in the front, covering is recommended when it singles you out as a target. It also has a stomp-shockwave which can be jumped over to avoid knockdown (hiding behind the pillars can also block it). Do not worry about its missiles, they are hardly lethal as they are weak and innacurate. The Jackal's most lethal attack is when it spews out waves of plasma grenades (each dealing 200s), run as''' FAR AWAY''' as possible, for not even the strongest Tenno will survive the blast. It is also advised to shoot down as many Mine Ospreys as you can while taking cover from the Jackal's gunfire to keep the amount of mines under control. Utilizing Warframe Abilities An easy way to knock it down, if using the Loki, is to cast Invisibility and take him head on. You can quickly walk up to its hind legs and shoot it up close, resulting in a quick knockdown. If you are playing as an Excalibur, save your energy for Slash Dash. Once you see it go down, use Slash Dash on him as many times as possible. Using Radial Javelin on him is not recommended as the said ability outdamages it's 'damage tolerance' by thousands of points. Using Rhino's Iron Skin to get close is also an effective method to shoot it up close as it will block it's Stomp-Shockwave and deprive most of it's firepower -- Be aware that its Plasma Grenade can still surpass Rhino's Iron Skin, killing you. Against a Higher Leveled Jackal Occasionally, in a higher leveled planet such as Pluto, few of the alerts are high level (around 100s) assasination mission which target is the Jackal. The Jackal will still have the same patterns and method of fighting -- Save for it's damage buff. However, as it's 'damage tolerance' do not scale with his health, destroying it through normal method is close to impossible, if not, takes extremely long. The only effective method to damage it is to directly attack it's shield off. Avoid shooting it's legs as it will rejuvenate all of it's shieldings when downed. It is recommended to bring accurate weapons on this battle such as Snipetron Vandal, Vulkar, Dera and Acrid. Shotguns are also fine if one shoot it very close up to him. It is recommended to bring Mag along as her Shield Polarize will deplete the Jackal's shield effectively. Trivia *The Jackal is the first Corpus boss players will face. *Its legs will slowly regenerate health if undamaged, but the rate is insignificant. *Jackal is one of the few bosses that is not distracted by Loki's Decoy, and Saryn's Molt abilities. *Prior to Update 6, upon players entering the room, it would ascend from a large hole in the middle of the room by elevator before beginning the battle. **The elevator was removed due to issues with players becoming stuck in the area beneath it. Wall running had not been implemented at the time, making it impossible to escape without Loki's Switch Teleport. *Jackal is also the only Corpus boss that players will have to defeat in the assassination type Alerts Corpus missions. *As of Update 9, the new Grineer Galleon sets feature a room where there is another, seemingly deactivated Jackal hanging from cords in the center of the room. Possible speculation is that the Grineer are trying to harness Corpus technology. **The original Dark Sector technology demo showed the Grineer releasing a Jackal on Hayden Tenno. It is also possible that the Jackals in the Galleons are technology transfer items purchased from the Corpus. *Sustained fire from some high damage weapons can take down the Jackal quickly without having to focus on disabling it's legs. Bugs *Occasionally, when Jackal fires his missiles he will launch into the ceiling. After a brief period of time, he'll fall back down. **At certain tendencies, these missiles do not return for the Jackal's intended targets, as if the missiles are fired at the ceiling for nothing. *If one or more players are standing on top of the Jackal before the cutscene begins, they will still be suspended in the air, both in game and in cinemati. Players can shoot without falling down, but moving in any way (including being knocked with stomp-shockwave) makes one fall to the ground. *If something is holding the doors open (an enemy or a decoy) when the cutscene begins, the doors won't lock down. The Jackal can't go through them so players can exploit this bug to ease the fight. Media -WARFRAME Jackal.png|Jackal as seen in the lobby (U9) JackalScene.jpg|Jackal during the cinematic Jackal_2.jpg|Jackal's model as of U7.8 Jackal_disabled.jpg|Jackal, disabled 2438427-darksector0004.jpg|Early jackal concept art. Jackal.png Tyl_Jackal_Regor.jpeg|Strangely misnamed Jackal from an alert mission. Screenshot taken by Porygon. rockets in the sky.jpg|Jackal's rockets. About a dozen of them were circling my head after he was killed. They never struck and disappeared before I left the room. 2013-06-26 00002.jpg|Warframes against the Jackal in the intro. CBJackal.jpg 2013-07-17_00002.jpg|Jackal in a mission with Grineer Galleon tileset. 2013-07-17_00005.jpg|Jackal in a mission with Grineer Galleon tileset. Warframe 2013-09-17 22-46-08-82.png|The inactive Jackal. Warframe 2013-09-17 22-45-32-42.png|The inactive Jackal. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Corpus Category:Dark Sector Reference